Magic Mirror
by water-ninja
Summary: Sora was given a mirror by an old woman. What will happen if she saw someone in it that she hadn't expected to see? *SORATO* Please R/R!!


AUTHOR'S NOTE:       Hiya! Thanks for the reviews in my first fic, the wishing well. The truth is I have written chapters 2,3,4 and 5 but I'm so lazy typing it. Wishing you'll also review it. I promise I'll type the other chapters ASAP…as long as I have finished typing this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon so don't sue me. OK! (~enjoy) 

Age:                      Legend: 

Matt: 18                 - feeling

Sora: 16                (~)- I am talking

Mimi: 15                (,)-eww!

Miyako: 14

Kari: 14        

Takeru: 15

          Sora Takenouchi was waiting in line in the cafeteria for lunch together with Mimi Tachikawa, Miyako Inoue and Kari Kamiya. Sora and Miyako are very smart and sometimes called nerds. Mimi and Kari are popular with boys because they are considered as cool. (~ Well, it's better to be smart than cool, right?) Sora, a redhead, excels in academics and athletics. Even though she only belongs to a middle-class family, she still helps the less fortunate and the poor so everybody likes her, that is except Jun and other snobbish girls. They are so envious of her that they constantly play tricks on her and say false things about her. Mimi, quite a painful snob and regarded as the playgirl in the group, has 10 to 15 boyfriends ever two weeks. (~ That means one boyfriend a day!). She belongs to a wealthy family and gets whatever she wants. In short, she's a spoiled brat. She always complains and whines but she's also nice and sweet to her friends. She is also a shopping addict and a fashion fanatic. Miyako, on the other hand, is conservative, shy and quiet person. This lavender-haired girl is a mechanical genius and can fix almost anything under the sun. She also possessed good looks and a filthy rich girl who spends her good money for charities and outreach program. Kari, who is the cheerleader of the group, is liberated, loud and funny like Mimi. She is good in dancing and singing and enjoys surfing the net. She is the one who chases boys she likes though many guys are crazy for her. (,). She is also a thoughtful friend who will try to cheer you up when you're down.  (~ OK, OK, so much of the descriptions. Here's the story ;) 

          Sora is next in line but while waiting, she decided to chat with her pals.

Sora:            Hey guys, what's up?

Miyako:       I got a perfect 100 in our trigonometry test! 

Mimi:           Yeah, we know. You always got perfect in every test. Even in dental, mental, emotional, social, spiritual and personality test. jokingly

Miyako:       Hah, hah, hah, very funny. sarcastically

Kari:            Well, I got to tell you girls a juicy secret!

Sora, Miyako, Mimi:        Don't tell us—.

Kari:            I'M IN LOVE! practically shouted

Sora:           Oooh, not again…. puts her hand on her forehead and gave a disapproving nod

Mimi:           Oh really? This is so exciting. Congratulations! mockingly

Kari:            No gals. This time, it's for real. Believe me!

Miyako:       Duh! I heard that line almost every other day. So, who is the unlucky guy? 

Kari:            He's---. Hey, wait a minute, are my ears clogged today with earwax or I really heard you            say 'unlucky guy'?

Miyako:       Why would I do that to a wonderful buddy like you? Sora, Mims, I didn't said anything  right?

Sora:           Right, shmight!

Mimi:           Whatever!

Kari:            But I heard you, Miya! I'm not deaf, you know!

Miyako:       Isn't you mentioned that your ears are clogged today with earwax. You better clean it so you can hear well. That's the problem with you.

Kari:            Do not!

Miyako:       Did to!

Kari:            Do not!

Miyako:       Did to!

Mimi:           Hey, girls, cut it out!

Kari, Miya:   Sorry!

Cafeteria lady:  Redhead, you're next what are you waiting for, end of the world?

Sora:           Opps, sorry, Madame.

Mimi:           Whoa, You can't treat her like that, you know!

Sora:           Thanks, Mims. It's OK! Madame, I'll have pepperoni pizza, egg salad, apple juice,  brownie ice cream and mango pie.

Caf. Lady:   Coming up. I'm sorry I acted like that a while ago. I just have a terrible headache. 

Sora:           Don't worry. It's OK.

Miyako:       Ugh, Sora, you never change. Eating so much with that slim and slender figure.

                   (~ Miya is kind 'a plump but is very cute)

Caf. Lady:   And you missy?

Miyako:       I'm on a diet. I'll take vegetable salad and pineapple frappe.

Caf. Lady:   Right. You?

Mimi:           I'll get a turkey sandwich and melon shake.

Caf. Lady:   Sure, and you?

Kari:            What about fruit salad, hazelnut cookies and soda pop?

Caf. Lady:   OK. You can claim your food on that counter.

All:              Thanks!

          When they were heading on their usual table, Sora bumped into someone!

Sora:           Whoa! Watch out! screaming on top of her lungs

          The person grabbed her wrist before she can fall down. But ironically, her lunch went flying in the air and landed on Jun. All the kids laughed because of Jun's sorry state but Sora didn't because she was too astonished of what happened and thought it landed on the floor. Sora looked at the person who she accidentally knocked and saw a golden blonde with icy azure eyes glaring at her fiery ruby eyes. ' He's cute but his cruel and cold expression ruined his handsome face.' Sora thought. 

To break the awkward and deafening silence between them… Sora spoke up.

Sora:           Hello! Sorry for bumping into you. I'm—. 

The Mysterious Boy:       Sora Takenouchi. coldly

Sora:           Right! How'd ya know?

          The stranger let go of her hand and didn't reply. Instead, he scowled at her intensely that she felt her ears burning. The next thing is the boy headed on the cafeteria exit and walked away without any word. After a few moments of silence, Sora screamed so loudly that all of the people in the café covered their ears. Everything went black and then, Sora fell unconscious. 

How's that for a start? I know its kind 'a weird but is it good? Please review!!! Click that button that says GO. And again, email me for suggestions at skyanne_csd21@hotmail.com. Ok. Bye bye everyone. Sayonara! (~_~)        


End file.
